Un chocolate
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Bien, ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación? El sentado en la misma camilla que ella, a decir verdad ella estaba sentada en las piernas de él, ambos con un pequeño palito de chocolate y con los ojos cerrados.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Estoy aquí para presentarles un pequeño capitulo tratando del día del Pocky.**_

 _ **Espero y les guste**_

 _ **¡A disfrutarlo!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Aisha: Elemental Master**_

 _ **Elsword: Lord Knight**_

* * *

Bien, ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esa situación? El sentado en la misma camilla que ella, a decir verdad ella estaba sentada en las piernas de él, ambos con un pequeño palito de chocolate y con los ojos cerrados.

Hay que hacer un pequeño recuento de la historia.

.

.

.

Todos estaban heridos después de hacer una dungeon. Habían dado el todo con tal de derrotar a sus enemigos. Una vez que terminaron y que recibieron la recompensa decidieron atender sus heridas.

Por lo que en estos momentos se encontraban en una casa para curar sus heridas.

-¡Quédate en tu camilla Elsword!

Sin embargo el que desobedecía las órdenes de su hermana mayor era Elsword. Desesperado buscaba a Aisha.

Sabía que no tenía porque preocuparse por la maga, sabía que ella era fuerte y en ningún momento se debía dudar de ella o de su fuerza, sin embargo, ella había sido una de los que habían sufrido mayores heridas con tal de proteger a sus amigos ella fue quien dio el último golpe.

-¡Necesito verla!

-Ella está bien Elsword, necesita descansar

A su lado se entraba Raven, era de los pocos que podían controlar al joven Elsword. Este un poco molesto sólo bufo mientras regresaba a su camilla y volvía a ser atendido.

.

.

.

Era de noche y Elsword no podía pegar el ojo por estar pensando en su maga. Así que, en puntillas decidió escabullirse al lugar donde seguro se encontraba.

No fue mucha sorpresa al ver que una ligera luz iluminaba el cuarto. Esa chica era igual de testaruda y orgullosa, como él, no iba a querer descansar.

Entró sin ser visto, ya sabía que ella estaba leyendo libros. No era de impresionar que estuviera rodeada de varios.

-Deberías estar descansando

Vio como Aisha daba un pequeño brinco. Quito el libro de su vista y soltó un pequeño aire.

-Pensé que era Rena o Elesis, no me dejaban mis libros, tuve que usar teleport para ir por ellos

-Valla, me alegra saber que no soy el único que está desobedeciendo las reglas

Camino hasta sentarse en la silla más cercana, fue cuando la vio más de cerca. Tenía unas vendas rodeando su frente, unos cuantos parches en sus mejillas.

Sus brazos estaban vendados y con parches, se veía muy magullada pero ese brillo en los ojos nunca se le iba a quitar.

.

.

.

-Por cierto, Lu me dio estos chocolates

Aisha sacó de un pequeño cajón una caja de chocolates. Está son una sonrisa los abrió y se llevó un palito de chocolate a sus labios.

Lo que no sabía era que un muy nervioso y sonrojado Elsword, no dejaba de ver aquel palito.

-¡Vamos Elsword!, ¡Siéntate aquí!

Aisha se movió un poco para permitir que su compañero se sentará a su lado.

Con felicidad ella comía aquellos palitos, de vez en cuando le daba palitos a su compañero, sin saber las consecuencias que eso traería.

.

.

.

-Vamos Elsword, no nos hará daño si lo intentamos una vez

Y ahí fue donde empezó esta historia. Aisha había escuchado el juego del Pocky por parte de Rena.

-Sólo cierra los ojos Elsword y ambos comeremos del chocolate

Ambos empezaron a morder del palito. Aisha tenía los ojos cerrados pero Elsword era el que los mantenía abierto.

Su pequeña boca, sus ojos cerrados. Podía sentir la respiración de ella. Su boca tan cerca. Pero para su mamá suerte aquel palito de había roto en el momento justo.

-Lástima que ese era el último

No sabía si lo había estado tentando o era el juego mismo. Pero estaba un poco decepcionado.

-Aunque, ¿Algo no te dice que eso no fue suficiente?

Iba a responder pero cayó cuando sintió como se juntaban sus labios. Cuando ella se separó con una sonrisa.

-Creo que con esto se calma está curiosidad, vamos a dormir Elsword

Aisha se acostó y en cuestión de minutos se durmió. Elsword seguía sumido en lo que había pasado hasta hace unos minutos.

Subió sus manos hasta sus labios, en la cama aún se mantenía la caja de los palitos de chocolate.

-Aisha me traes como si nada

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Se acostó lo más cerca de ella, paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

Tal vez al día siguiente reciban una regañada pero valdrá la pena por ese día.

Y todo por unos palitos de chocolate...

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **No se les olviden pasearse por mi página de facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel"**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Sábado 12 de noviembre de 2016**_


End file.
